moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy
Tommy is an American drama musical film written, produced, directed, and starring Jackson Kelley based on the Who album of the same name. It is the second film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. It follows a deaf, dumb, and blind boy as he tries to find his place in the world. The film got mixed reviews. Cast Jackson Kelley voiced everybody in the film, including... *Tommy, a disabled child. *Nora, Tommy's mother *Jacob, Tommy's stepfather. *Captain Walker, Tommy's birth father *The Hawker, a local quack *Cousin Kevin, Tommy's sadistic cousin *Uncle Ernie, Tommy's gay uncle *The Acid Queen, The Hawker's drug addicted wife *Sally Simpson, a girl with a crush on Tommy Plot British Army Captain Walker goes missing during an expedition and is believed dead ("Overture"). His widow, Mrs. Walker, gives birth to their son, Tommy ("It's A Boy"). Years later, Captain Walker returns home and discovers that his wife has found a new lover. They murder the Captain in an altercation as Tommy watches. Tommy's mother convinces him that he did not see or hear the incident and must never tell anyone about it; as a result, he becomes deaf, dumb, and blind to the outside world ("1921"). Tommy now relies on his sense of touch and imagination, developing a fascinating inner psyche ("Amazing Journey/Sparks"). A quack claims his wife can cure Tommy ("The Hawker"), while Tommy's parents are increasingly frustrated that he will never find religion in the midst of his isolation ("Christmas"). They begin to neglect him, leaving him to be tortured by his sadistic Cousin Kevin and molested by his uncle Ernie ("Fiddle About"). The Hawker's drug addicted wife, The Acid Queen, gives Tommy a dose of LSD, causing a hallucinogenic experience that is expressed musically ("Underture"). As Tommy grows older, he discovers that he can feel vibrations sufficiently well to become an expert pinball player (Pinball Wizard). His parents take him to a respected doctor ("There's a Doctor"), who determines that the boy's disabilities are psychosomatic rather than physical. Tommy is told by the Doctor to go to the mirror, and his parents notice he can stare at his reflection. After seeing Tommy spend extended periods staring at a mirror in the house, his mother smashes it out of frustration ("Smash the Mirror"). This removes Tommy's mental block, and he recovers his senses, realising he can become a powerful leader ("Sensation"). He starts a religious movement (I'm Free), which generates fervor among its adherents ("Sally Simpson") and expands into a holiday camp ("Welcome" / "Tommy's Holiday Camp"). However, Tommy's followers ultimately reject his teachings and leave the camp (We're Not Gonna Take It). Tommy retreats inward again with his "continuing statement of wonder at that which encompasses him. In a post credits scene, Tommy, now home, sees a news report saying in five years the world will end, setting up The Starman. Production Tommy was one of the first ideas for the Concept Album Cinematic Universe, originally having it in between The Wall and Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. However, director Jackson Kelley listened to the album and analyzed it more, realizing it took place in the 1920's. It was switched to be the first film in the Universe. Reception Tommy was met with mixed reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 67%. Critics praised Jackson Kelley's performance as Tommy, but the negatives were that the script was too confusing sometimes. Soundtrack